The present invention relates to a method of producting materials for purification of physiological liquids of organisms.
It is known to use for purification of physiological liquids of organism such materials which are based on polymers with a surface modified to provide a greater hydrophilicity and biocompatibility. When physiological liquids of organisms are passed through such materials, toxicants are removed from blood, plasma and other physiological liquids. It has been found that during modification of the surface of the polymers for producing such materials, frequently a contamination with endotoxins takes place. Endotoxins is a degradation product of the cell membrane (walls) of bacteria. They are present on all surfaces, in air and in solution, even after sterilization procedure. The adsorbants have a great affinity for endotoxins. The later binds to the interior surface of the beads of the polymer avidly and is not easily removed. It is therefore very important to avoid contamination of the polymers with the bacteria and endotoxins as much as possible.